I can't stop loving you
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Lily faria de tudo para que James não cometesse o grande erro de se apaixonar por ela pela segunda vez. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse sua própria felicidade. 'Concluída'
1. Pedido realizado

**Resumo: Lily faria de tudo para que James não cometesse o grande erro de se apaixonar por ela pela segunda vez. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse sua própria felicidade.**

**Nota da autora: Eu não me prendi a detalhes do último livro. É fic meio universo alternativo, meio universo J.K. E quem gosta do Snape é melhor nem continuar a ler... E eu simplesmente ignorei a existência do Peter...**

**Era pra ser um one shot, mas foi crescendo, crescendo... Mas já está praticamente concluída, e não terá mais que cinco capítulos. **

**Quando ao outro fic... Eu ando passando por uma crise com ele u.u**

**Especial thanks a Beellapmoony pela paciência no MSN (tantos surtos)... Se não fosse por sua ajuda, esse fic certamente não teria saído do lugar. **

**I can't stop loving you**

**Capítulo 01 – Pedido realizado**

James Potter andava sozinho pelos jardins de Hogwarts.

Cena muito incomum de acontecer, realmente. Afinal, ele era o garoto mais popular da escola de bruxaria. Tinha tudo o que um garoto de 17 anos poderia querer. Amigos leais, a garota que quisesse aos seus pés. Era rico, bonito e ótimo apanhador. James certamente preferia dizer 'excelente' apanhador.

Entretanto, naquele dia não estava se sentindo a vontade durante o banquete de boas vindas.

Talvez fosse o fato de estar começando seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Aquele castelo era o seu lar. Costumava dizer em casa que conhecia muito mais o castelo do que os corredores da mansão Potter.

Mas James sentia que não era apenas isso. Nem conseguia saber desde quando aquele sentimento de vazio estava instalado em seu peito. Provavelmente desde sempre. E o jovem bruxo simplesmente não conseguia entender a razão para sentir-se assim. Tinha tudo, não tinha? Então porque continuava com aquela sensação de que na verdade não tinha nada?

Foi quando a viu.

Primeiro James apertou os olhos tentando ver se o que estava a poucos metros de si não era nenhuma alucinação.

Caída, perto do lago, estava uma garota de cabelos vermelhos. Ela estava completamente sem sentidos.

James ficou parado por alguns segundos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Percebeu que a jovem usava um uniforme de Hogwarts e todos os alunos deveriam estar no salão principal.

Mas logo ele esqueceu qualquer pensamento que estivesse passando por sua mente. Precisava ajudá-la, independentemente de quem ela fosse e de onde tivesse vindo.

– Hey! – James exclamou enquanto corria até ela.

Com cuidado James a segurou em seus braços. Assustou-se ao constatar que ela estava com a roupa completamente encharcada.

– Talvez ela tenha caído no lago – James pensou alto.

E por mais surpreso que estivesse, não pode deixar de contemplar a beleza da desconhecida. A pele alva, os lábios vermelhos e convidativos.

– Não é hora pra isso – James balançou levemente a cabeça e com todo o cuidado começou a carregar a garota até o castelo. Certamente ela precisava de assistência médica imediata.

James percebeu que a jovem tremia de frio e aconchegou-se mais em seus braços enquanto ele percorria o jardim. Ele não entendeu porque sentiu aquela sensação maravilhosa de estar completo. Já havia tido várias garotas em seus braços, e nunca tinha sentido aquilo.

Novamente ele balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar aquelas sensações desconhecidas até então.

James percebeu que ela tremia ainda mais, e começou a balbuciar alguma coisa que não era nítida o suficiente para que ele conseguisse ouvir. Ela estava queimando por causa da febre alta.

O maroto apertou ainda mais o passo, quase correndo, até a Ala Hospitalar.

– Madame Pomfrey! – James exclamou exasperado, pedindo internamente para que a enfermeira já tivesse retornado do salão.

Não foi preciso chamar uma segunda vez. A enfermeira apareceu rapidamente de uma porta lateral.

– Que escândalo é esse na minha enfermaria, Potter? – ela perguntou demonstrando estar um pouco irritada, mas sua expressão logo mudou ao ver que James trazia uma menina desacordada em seus braços. – Por todos os bruxos! O que você fez com a pobre garota?

– Eu não fiz nada! – James se defendeu rapidamente. – Eu estava... Cabulando a cerimônia de recepção dos alunos – fez uma leve careta ao dizer isso. – E a encontrei perto do lago. Eu nunca vi por aqui antes. Será que ela caiu no lago?

– Coloque-a na cama – Madame Pomfrey indicou a cama mais próxima de James. O rapaz fez o que a enfermeira pediu, prontamente. Nem percebeu quando ela se ausentou um pouco (provavelmente para avisar ao diretor o ocorrido).

Observava atentamente o rosto da bela garota. Ela era absolutamente perfeita. E isso estava deixando James ainda mais confuso. Por que razão estava tão encantado por uma garota que nem conhecia?

De repente, a garota começou a apertar os lençóis da cama com força enquanto virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, murmurando palavras desconexas.

– Perdoe-me... – James conseguiu distinguir um dos murmúrios. – Por favor... Perdoe-me...

Ela parecia tão angustiada. James queria fazer algo para que ela conseguisse descansar. Fez o movimento de que iria tocar o rosto dela, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, a jovem levantou-se de sopetão, respirando com dificuldade e os olhos arregalados de puro susto.

Quando ela virou o rosto, e seus olhos verdes encontraram os olhos de James, o rapaz sentiu seu coração vacilar uma batida antes de começar a acelerar descontroladamente.

James perdeu completamente a noção do tempo que ficaram se fitando. E se dependesse dele, poderia ficar contemplando aqueles olhos o resto de sua vida.

A garota abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela entrada tempestiva de Madame Pomfrey.

– Senhorita! – ela exclamou exaltada. – Trate de ficar deitada! Como é o seu nome, senhorita? Para que eu possa localizar os seus pais e avisá-los que está aqui. Devem estar muito preocupados.

– Como assim? – a garota perguntou confusa, sem fazer o que Madame Pomfrey pedira. Mas logo a expressão de confusão se desfez, passando a ser de profunda tristeza. – Eu quero falar com o Prof° Dumbledore, por favor.

– Claro. Ele está vindo para cá imediatamente. E o seu nome? – Madame Pomfrey insistiu.

– Eu prefiro responder apenas as perguntas do Prof° Dumbledore – a jovem respondeu abaixando a cabeça, e passou a encarar as próprias mãos que estavam sobre seu colo.

– Tudo bem – Madame Pomfrey achou melhor não insistir. – Mas pelo menos tome essa poção para que sua febre abaixe.

– Obrigada...

– Você deve agradecer ao Sr. Potter – Madame Pomfrey disse assim que constatou que ela havia tomado todo o conteúdo do copo. – Se ele não tivesse a encontrado logo...

– Obrigada, Sr. Potter – a jovem disse sem encará-lo.

– James! – ele exclamou rapidamente. – Pode me chamar de James.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça e o encarou novamente. James perdeu-se completamente dentro daquele olhar.

– Então, boa noite – mas 'acordou' do seu transe ao ouvir a voz do diretor da escola atrás de si. – Creio que deseja falar comigo, senhorita.

– Sim, professor – ela acenou levemente a cabeça. – Mas a sós, por favor.

Madame Pomfrey não precisou nem de um olhar de Dumbledore para arrastar James para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

– Madame Pomfrey! Eu tenho o direito de ouvir! Eu a ajudei, não foi? – James exclamou revoltado.

– Isso não lhe dá o direito de ouvir, Sr. Potter – Madame Pomfrey estreitou levemente os olhos. – Vou acompanhá-lo até sua sala comunal, para ter a certeza de que não irá parar em lugar nenhum.

E ainda resmungando o quanto aquilo era injusto, James foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

– Professor Dumbledore, eu não sei nem por onde começar...

– Que tal pelo seu nome? – Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente.

– Lílian Evans – ela respondeu prontamente. – Mas prefiro que me chamem de Lily.

– A senhorita não estuda nesta escola, certo?

– Estudo – Lily falou tristemente. – Ou estudava.

Dumbledore não demonstrou qualquer surpresa ou qualquer outra emoção.

– A verdade é que meu namorado fez um pedido e acho que acabou se tornando realidade – Lily disse enquanto apertava os lençóis da cama com força.

– Que pedido?

– Jamais ter me conhecido – Lily sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, mas tentou reprimi-las.

– Acalme-se, Srta. Evans – Dumbledore pediu pacientemente. Fez um movimento com a varinha para uma cadeira e logo se sentou ao lado da cama da jovem ruiva que tremia sem parar. – Conte-me desde o começo, para que eu possa entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

– É uma história de briga de namorados. Não sei se o senhor gostaria de ouvir – Lily murmurou sentindo o rosto corar.

– Tudo é importante para que possamos saber o que está acontecendo – Dumbledore disse gentilmente. – Então, por favor, conte-me com riqueza de detalhes.

Lily balançou levemente a cabeça e começou o seu relato.

_Eu não sabia nada sobre o mundo bruxo, nem Hogwarts. Meus pais eram trouxas e eu não tinha qualquer outro parente bruxo. Foi um choque quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou. Primeiro, eu não quis ir de forma alguma. Fiquei com medo, claro. Era tudo desconhecido. Mas logo fui me encantando pelo mundo mágico, com a cultura tão igual, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente da cultura trouxa. _

_Embarquei no trem para Hogwarts cheia de esperança e expectativa. Fui selecionada para a Grifinória onde fiz ótimos amigos, e tudo na escola superava qualquer coisa que eu tivesse em mente. _

_Os anos foram passando mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Eu, por ser nascida trouxa, fazia de tudo para estar entre os primeiros da turma. Por causa disso, eu nunca prestei muita atenção nos garotos. _

_Mas havia um que a partir do quinto ano começou a dedicar um carinho especial por mim. Carinho que eu até então achava que jamais pudesse despertar nele tendo em vista que era fato notório e totalmente público que ele, juntamente com Sirius Black, eram os dois maiores arruaceiros de Hogwarts. _

_James Potter._

_Ele me perseguia por todos os lados, pedindo-me para sair com ele, dizendo que gostaria de estar comigo... E eu fingia não acreditar. Fingia odiá-lo. Medo de me deixar levar pela conversa doce dele e acabar como todas as outras. Desiludidas e sofrendo. _

_Acho que o fato de eu não sucumbir imediatamente ao charme dele, o fez ter mais e mais interesse por mim, ao ponto de acabar se apaixonando de verdade. Não pela Lily, a bela ruiva de olhos verdes, mas Lily que tinha uma personalidade forte e conseguia ter uma conversa agradável. _

_Depois de dois anos de resistência da minha parte e persistência da dele, acabei aceitando o convite para irmos a um passeio a Hogsmeade. Percebi que ele estava mais maduro, mais centrado. Já não fazia mais tantas peças idiotas como era o de costume e realmente parecia falar sério quando falava que gostava de mim. _

_Acabei cedendo e dando uma chance a ele._

_E James não me decepcionou nem um pouco. Era fiel, carinhoso, amigo, atencioso. O namorado perfeito. A cada dia eu me arrependia mais e mais do modo como havia o tratado, e por esconder um segredo que ele certamente ficaria decepcionado ao descobrir. E eu ia contar toda a verdade, mas não tive chance._

_A noite estava chuvosa e fria. Havia reunido toda a minha coragem para conversar com Severus Snape. Ele era meu amigo quando eu nem sabia que magia existia. Depois que entrei em Hogwarts, para a Grifinória e principalmente fiquei amiga dos marotos, nossa amizade ruiu de vez. Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Então, o chamei para conversarmos. _

– _O que você quer? – Severus perguntou friamente._

– _Não fale assim – apertei as mãos nervosamente. – Nós somos amigos, não somos?_

– _Qualquer tipo de relação que eu ainda pudesse ter em relação a você acabou no momento em que você começou a namorar o Potter! – Severus disse entre os dentes. _

– _Não seja tão drástico, Severus – pedi exasperada. – Eu gosto dele. _

– _Palavras erradas – Severus disse com desdém. – Ele ou eu, Lílian._

– _Não me peça para escolher algo assim. Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo!!! Apesar de tudo o que você fez durante todos esses anos... O desprezo com o qual tem me tratado desde que entramos aqui, apesar de todas as minhas tentativas de mantê-lo como meu amigo e..._

– _Você é uma grifinória, Lílian, isso por si só nos colocou em caminhos diferentes!_

– _Não seja radical! As casas devem ser solidárias umas com as outras! Não entendo o motivo dessa rivalidade idiota! – exclamei alterada. _

– _Você não poderá ter os dois, Lily – sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, Severus me puxou com força, aproximando nossos corpos de uma maneira alarmante. Eu não era cega. Claro que não. Sabia que ele não queria apenas minha amizade, mas era apenas isso que eu poderia oferecer._

– _Me solte, Severus – falei em um tom de ordem. _

– _Por que você resiste? – ele murmurou à minha orelha. _

_Não era a mesma sensação que eu sentia quando estava com James._

_Eu senti nojo, na verdade. Tentei desvencilhar-me dele, mas ele me abraçou com força e minhas tentativas de afastá-lo foram inúteis._

– _Já foi o bastante – ele disse com um sorriso cínico enquanto me soltava. Ergui a sobrancelha tentando entender o motivo daquele ar de vitória, e quando olhei para trás vi James sair em disparada para o jardim. _

– _James! – exclamei desesperada. – James! Espere, por favor!!!_

_Ele era muito mais rápido do que eu e quando consegui alcançá-lo ele já estava perto do lago. _

_Uma fina garoa começou a cair._

– _James... – murmurei, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido._

– _Por que não ficou lá? Nos braços dele? – James praticamente cuspiu as palavras. _

– _Deixe-me ao menos explicar... – pedi fazendo o movimento de que iria me aproximar, mas a cada passo que eu dava, James dava dois para trás._

– _E aquilo tem alguma explicação? – James gritou furioso. – Você sempre disse que jamais ficaria comigo porque eu nunca seria fiel! E o que você faz? Se atira nos braços do Ranhoso!_

– _Você está sendo injusto comigo – eu queria ser forte e não chorar, mas estava cada vez mais difícil._

_A chuva começou a aumentar. _

_Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos completamente ensopados. _

– _E por acaso você foi justa comigo alguma vez? – aquele tom de desprezo que antes eu tanto utilizara estava me corroendo por dentro. – Não, Lílian Evans, todos os esses anos eu sofri calado, te amando em silêncio, esperando por uma chance que fosse, por um sorriso, por um gesto... E o que eu recebia? Desprezo. Apenas desprezo!_

– _Eu sinto muito, James! – fiz com que minha voz se sobrepusesse a dele. Não consegui mais impedir que as lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto, misturando-se às gotas de chuva. – Eu faria qualquer coisa para evitar o seu sofrimento! Eu não... Eu não queria... Por favor, me perdoe! Eu e Severus éramos amigos na infância... Eu devia ter te contado isso há muito tempo._

– _Amigos? – James repetiu com desdém. _

– _Sim, James, apenas __amigos__! – frisei bem a última palavra._

– _Nada do que você me disser vai mudar o que vi! – James exclamou com amargura._

– _James..._

– _Sabe o que eu mais desejo, Lílian? – James me encarou por alguns segundos que pareceram ser horas. – Que eu jamais tivesse te conhecido! – a voz dele soou mais amarga do que eu jamais havia escutado antes. Se eu não tivesse te conhecido esse maldito sentimento que está no meu peito não existiria e eu não teria sofrido por todos esses anos!!! Eu queria que nós jamais tivéssemos nos conhecido!_

_E a última coisa que eu vi antes de perder a consciência foi um forte clarão ocasionado por um raio que acabara de cair. _

– E quando eu acordei, estava na Ala Hospitalar com Madame Pomfrey me perguntando o meu nome – Lily murmurou de cabeça baixa.

– Fica bem claro que o pedido de James teve algo diretamente haver com o que está acontecendo – Dumbledore balançava a cabeça, pensativo, de um lado para o outro. – Mas preciso de um tempo para pesquisar. Nem um bruxo como eu sabe todas as respostas.

– Claro, professor... – Lily disse sem emoção alguma em sua voz.

– Você disse ter nascido trouxa... Imagino que deve ter havido alguma confusão com os registros da escola e por isso você jamais recebeu a carta... Mas já que está aqui e cursou todos os outros anos letivos, podemos admiti-la agora.

– Verdade? – Lily olhou cheia de esperanças para o diretor. – Eu não quero perder os meus estudos... Essa situação pode se tornar... Definitiva.

– Eu farei o possível para que não seja definitiva – Dumbledore garantiu. – Mas, como não sabemos quanto tempo poderá demorar, você cursará o sétimo ano. Direi que você veio de _**Beauxbatons.**_

– Mas, e os meus pais? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

– Eu falei com eles – Dumbledore sorriu e Lily sentiu-se analisada por cima daqueles óculos de meia-lua. – Direi que você é uma bruxa e está em um intensivo, ou algo assim.

– Com certeza a minha irmã irá ter um troço – Lily esboçou um sorriso. Gostaria de ver aquela cena (de novo).

– O único problema será o Sr. Potter – Dumbledore observou atentamente a reação da ruiva que fechou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do rapaz. – Terá que inventar uma história para explicar porque estava no jardim e não no salão principal.

– Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa – Lily tentou passar confiança em sua voz.

Logo Dumbledore despediu-se. Falou que ela seria apresentada formalmente na hora do café da manhã então deveria descansar bem aquela noite.

Mas Lily achava que isso fosse ser impossível.

Naquela estranha realidade em que fora jogada, James não a conhecia. Não a amava. Não sofrera por isso. E ela deveria ficar feliz por isso.

Mas apenas o que sentia era um enorme aperto no peito. Era a sua vez de sofrer e estava conformada com isso.

Sabia que James com certeza iria rodeá-la por uns dias, afinal, era uma novidade. Ia sabia perfeitamente como agir para que James não se apaixonasse por ela novamente: Sorrir. Aceitar de cara o primeiro convite para sair. Ser 'fácil'. Ele logo se cansaria e a deixaria em paz.

Faria de tudo para que James não cometesse o grande erro de se apaixonar por ela pela segunda vez.


	2. Coisas que não mudam

_**Capítulo 02 – Coisas que não mudam**_

Lily apertava as mãos nervosamente. Parecia mais que era seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts! E bom, teoricamente, era. Estava esperando ser chamada pelo Professor Dumbledore para ser apresentada aos alunos, e passar pelo Chapéu Seletor.

– Isso parece mais um pesadelo! – Lily sussurrou tentando não roer as unhas. Batia o pé levemente no chão, demonstrando o seu nervosismo. Nunca em seis anos em Hogwarts havia testemunhado tal situação antes: Um aluno transferido de outra escola, ainda mais no último ano do curso!!!

"_Espera aí!",_ Lily pensou atordoada. _"____Beauxbatons fica na França... E eu não sei falar nem Oi em francês!!!"._

Decididamente, estava perdida.

– ... E tenho o prazer de informar que a Senhorita Lílian Evans da Escola de Magia de Beauxbatons – Lily ainda estava tentando pensar uma desculpa para ter 'esquecido' o francês que foi pega de surpresa ao ouvir seu nome ser anunciado.

Entrou no salão principal sob o olhar atento dos alunos, e evitou olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, mas sabia que James deveria estar a olhando fixamente. Ela fez um aceno com a mão, cumprimentando a todos, timidamente.

"Bom, devem estar surpresos porque eu sendo de Beauxbatons deveriam estar esperando no mínimo uma loura estonteante e não uma ruiva, sardenta e baixinha", Lily pensou com amargura.

– Como vocês sabem, a escola de magia de Beauxbatons não divide os alunos em casas, por isso, é necessário que a Srta. Lily passe pela seleção – Dumbledore explicou rapidamente. Lily sabia que tudo aquilo era apenas para manter as aparências. A Grifinória estava em seu coração, e nem aquela realidade maluca iria mudar isso.

Lily ocupou o lugar que lhe foi destinado, e logo sentiu o Chapéu ser colocado sobre sua cabeça.

Não demorou nem cinco segundo para que ele anunciasse:

– Grifinória.

Lily não pode deixar de sorrir ao quando ouviu o Chapéu anunciar em alto e bom tom que ela continuava sendo uma grifinória. Ignorou completamente os aplausos fervorosos que recebeu por parte da mesa de seus 'novos' companheiros. Apenas sorriu para Dumbledore e foi ocupar um lugar à mesa do café da manhã.

Dumbledore deu alguns outros avisos esquecidos de inicio de ano letivo, mas Lily não prestou atenção. Percebeu que estava absolutamente faminta. Começou a pegar de tudo um pouco e colocar no prato. Tomava um gole do suco de aboboras quando percebeu que alguém havia ocupado o lugar vago a sua frente.

– Seja bem vinda, Srta. Evans – Lily quase cuspiu o suco na cara da pessoa que o cumprimentara.

– Por favor, apenas Lily, Remus – ela disse sem pensar, e o viu arquear a sobrancelha.

– Como sabe o meu nome? – o maroto perguntou intrigado.

_"__Muito bem, Lily, ou eu deveria mudar meu nome para 'mancada'?__", Lily pensou aborrecida._

– Na verdade, foi o Professor Dumbledore que me disse – Lily respondeu rapidamente. – Ele me disse o nome de cada monitor chefe das casas, e eu tenho uma memória muito boa, sabe. E me desculpe por tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome como se eu já te conhecesse.

– Tudo bem, eu não me incomodei nem um pouco e até prefiro – Remus sorriu.

Aquele sorriso gentil que Lily conhecia muito bem. Ela sentiu-se melhor. Remus era, definitivamente, seu melhor amigo desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Foi o primeiro dos marotos do qual ela se aproximou, e de certa forma, se não fosse por ele, ela e James não estariam namorando.

"_Bem, agora não estamos mais...", a ruiva pensou tristemente**.** _

– Bem, o Professor Dumbledore teve ter te explicado a sistemática de Hogwarts – Remus disse gentilmente. Lily balançou a cabeça levemente.

_"__Oh sim, eu conheço muito bem a sistemática de Hogwarts"._

– Mas já que você veio para a Grifinória é meu dever e de Alice Spencer, que somos os monitores chefes da Grifinória, te ajudar em qualquer coisa que você precise.

Lily sentiu um choque ao ouvir que Alice era a outra monitora chefe. Não de raiva por ela ter ficado com o seu lugar, claro. Mas um choque de surpresa e alegria. Era claro que Alice estaria lá e certamente namorando Frank.

_"Eles sempre foram super apaixonados". _

– Claro, Remus, obrigada – Lily sorriu e voltou a sua atenção para os pães que estavam a sua frente.

Mas enrijeceu completamente ao sentir o lugar do seu lado ser ocupado.

A realidade poderia ser outra, mas o perfume de James era inconfundível.

– Por que não nos apresenta a sua amiga,Remus? – James perguntou e Lily percebeu que ele parecia enciumado.

"_Ah, não, não... Isso não tem sentido algum! Eu cheguei aqui ontem. Ele já não pode estar nesse clima competitivo com os amigos... Se bem que ele é um maroto, hormônios a flor da pele... E Remus não é nenhum santo também, mas ele jamais investiria em mim... Bom, pelo menos na minha realidade não"._

– Que exagero, James – Remus ajeitou-se na cadeira enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. Lily percebeu que eles não estavam usando os apelidos e pensou que provavelmente era para não fazê-la perguntar nada. – Só estava dizendo para ela que eu sou o monitor chefe da Grifinória.

– Motivo de muito desgosto para nós, diga-se de passagem – Sirius Black, que ocupou o lugar do outro lado de Lily, comentou em um tom de decepção.

Lily não pode deixar de rir com o comentário.

– Bela recepção – ela disse ainda rindo, quando os três marotos olharam para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Bom, para evitar maiores discussões... Meu nome é Lílian Evans, como ouviram, mas prefiro ser chamada de Lily. Vim de Beauxbatons e não sou nenhuma descente de veelas, por isso sou comum como qualquer outra garota.

– Você nãoé nada comum – James murmurou em um tom rouco que fez com que Lily sentisse os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem, e esperou que o maroto não tivesse percebido isso.

– Sou filha de trouxas, na verdade – Lily preferiu fingir que não escutara o comentário. – Meu pai é jornalista e foi transferido para a França quando eu tinha oito anos, e a carta de Beauxbatons chegou no ano seguinte. Começamos a estudar magia por lá um pouco mais cedo. Mas, ele sempre sentiu saudades de Londres, resolveu voltar, e abrir seu próprio jornal. Então, Hogwarts foi a escola recomendada. E eu sempre ouvi falar muito bem daqui. Desculpe-me. Devo estar sendo chata com esse falatório sem fim – a jovem sorriu.

– Nem um pouco – foi Remus que respondeu. – Na verdade, é interessante. Eu sempre quis conhecer alunos de outras escolas de magia.

– E o que estava fazendo desmaiada perto do lago ontem? – James perguntou sem rodeios.

Lily fechou os olhos. James nunca fora muito paciente.

– Deitada no chão e sem consciência alguma – Lily sabia que não deveria, mas deixou que a ironia lhe escapasse acidamente dos lábios.

Sirius e Remus riram quando James fechou a cara.

– Estou falando sério – James disse enfadado.

– Na verdade, eu perdi o trem em Londres então tive que vir aparatando... Mas não se aparata nos terrenos da escola. No povoado de Hogsmeade me disseram qual direção eu deveria tomar para chegar à escola – Lily começou a contar a mentira que havia criado, e pelas expressões eles estavam acreditando, pelo menos Remus e Sirius estavam. James estava um pouco cético. – Quando cheguei já estavam todos no salão, e eu acabei me perdendo. Fui para perto do lago, cai dentro dele, mas algum sereiano deve ter ficado com pena e me jogou para fora da água. E aquele lago é fundo, não é?

– É, pra quem não conhece pode ser perigoso mesmo – Sirius comentou pensativo. – Você teve muita sorte de não ter sido a Lula Gigante que te encontrou – e começou a rir, aquela risada que mais parecia um latido.

– Tem uma Lula Gigante? – Lily perguntou, arregalando os olhos e fingindo surpresa.

Sirius apenas riu e disse que o de menos naquele lago era a Lula Gigante.

Lily, Remus e Sirius continuaram conversando durante o café. Lily, volta e meia, olhava para James pelo canto do olho e via que ele mal tocava na comida. Com certeza não havia acreditado na história do lago.

– A propósito, James... Posso chamá-lo assim não é? – Lily virou-se para o maroto, e notou que ele estremeceu. Ela só não sabia dizer se foi por causa do susto.

– Claro que pode – ele respondeu em tom de receio que Lily jamais o havia visto usar antes. – Eu lhe disse isso na Ala Hospitalar.

– Eu tenho que agradecer mais uma vez pela ajuda. Muito obrigada! – a jovem falou com um sorriso. – Agora, se me derem licença, tenho que ver se meu material já chegou – disse antes de se levantar para procurar Dumbledore e perguntar como iria fazer para continuar ali se nem roupas tinha.

James acompanhou com o olhar a saída da garota do salão. Notou que ela estava deliberadamente ignorando o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Sirius passou uma das mãos pela fronte do amigo que sequer piscou.

– A situação está realmente séria, Moony – Sirius disse com um ar de preocupação.

– Disse alguma coisa, Pads? – James perguntou confuso quando percebeu, depois que Lily saiu do salão, que os dois amigos o observavam atentamente.

– O caso é crítico, não acha, Moony? – Sirius ignorou a pergunta de James. – Ele sequer me ouviu!

– Do que raios vocês estão falando? – James indagou emburrado.

– Que você está com os quatro pneus arreados pela ruiva – Remus esclareceu.

– Não falem bobagens – James murmurou, e sentiu, para o seu completo pavor, seu rosto esquentar.

– Ele corou! É TERMINAL!!!! CASO TERMINAL!!! – Sirius começou a gritar, atraindo a atenção de quase todo o salão.

– Sirius Black, cale essa sua boca agora se não quiser que eu quebre as suas quatro patas... – James disse entre os dentes.

– Você ficou muito impressionado com ela, não ficou? – Sirius resolveu falar sério.

– Curioso seria a melhor definição – James balançou os ombros sem ser muito convincente.

– Impressionado – Sirius insistiu. – Você não parou de falar nessa ruiva e quase teve um acesso de ciúme quando viu que o Remus estava falando com ela!

– Caramba, James, você sabe que eu não ia fazer nada! Não sou apressado que nem vocês! – Remus se defendeu. – Além disso, só estava fazendo meu trabalho.

– Claro, claro – James disse com um nítido tom de ciúme na voz. – E não podia esperar pela gente pra fazer isso, não é?

– James admite logo de uma vez que você está louco por ela e eu deixo todo o meu trabalho chato de mostrar a escola para ela para você fazer! – Remus disse aparentando irritação.

– Louco por ela em menos de vinte de quatro horas? Esqueceram quem eu sou? – James retrucou, totalmente convencido. – E de todo jeito, com a sua permissão ou não, eu vou mostrar a escola para ela! – e levantou-se, saindo rapidamente do salão.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?", _James se perguntou enquanto encostava-se à parede, já um pouco longe do salão. Não era de perder a cabeça assim com os amigos!

Queria muito saber o nome da ruiva? Sim, com certeza.

Não parara de falar nela nem um minuto que fosse? Era frustrante admitir que sim.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e uma onda de posse lhe invadir quando a viu conversando tão descontraidamente com Remus? Era obvio que sim. E ele jamais havia tido aquela sensação antes na vida.

Ela era a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto na vida? Definitivamente. E não era só isso, era divertida e falava sobre coisas interessantes.

James bagunçou os cabelos ainda mais, em sinal de desespero.

Estava louco por ela?

– James? – sua pergunta não foi respondida, pois a garota que não saia da sua cabeça estava parada a sua frente. – O que está fazendo aí sozinho?

– Estava... Pensando – a voz de James saiu entrecortada. – Não conseguiu encontrar o Professor Dumbledore?

– Sim, mas ele disse que metade da minha bagagem foi extraviada então vou precisar ir ao tal vilarejo que fica aqui perto para fazer umas compras – Lily balançou levemente os ombros. Dumbledore havia lhe arrumado todo o material escolar necessário, mas ela precisaria comprar suas roupas em Hogsmeade.

– Você quer ir comigo? – James não conseguiu se refrear e Lily ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. Não esperava um convite para sair tão cedo. Pelo menos, não no primeiro dia.

– Olha, James, eu realmente preciso ir até hoje e bom, não há nenhuma visita ao vilarejo para os alunos. O Diretor me deu uma autorização especial – Lily não queria que sua recusa parecesse um fora. Era só que não era certo ir com James a Hogsmeade quando ele, obviamente, não tinha permissão para sair.

Mas James, como o de costume, a assustou e a puxou pelo braço, sem usar muita força para não machucá-la, invertendo-os de posição. Agora Lily estava contra a parede com um sedutor James Potter a fitando fixamente.

Lily precisou reunir toda a sua força de vontade para não se jogar nos braços do maroto e beijá-lo desesperadamente. Era incrível, mas já estava morrendo de saudades dele.

Como podia depender tanto dele assim?

Mas não iria sucumbir. Faria diferente desta vez. Ele não sofreria por amá-la.

Só restava saber se ela seria forte como ele foi. Aguentar tudo o que ele aguentou.

– Eu tenho meus meios, Lily – James disse com um sorriso maroto. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhando por trás dos aros dos óculos.

Lily teve que lutar para continuar respirando tranquilamente.

– Conheço a fama dos marotos – Lily tentou parecer descontraída. – Mas, não, James. Eu não quero perder a confiança que o Professor Dumbledore depositou em mim. Faça o seu convite em outra oportunidade, e receberá uma resposta diferente.

O mais correto para o plano de Lily começar a dar certo seria responder 'Sim, James, eu adoraria', mas realmente o melhor no momento seria recusar. Não queria envolver-se em problemas marotos logo no seu 'primeiro' dia em Hogwarts.

* * *

James não podia negar que ficou decepcionado com a recusa da 'ruiva misteriosa'. Achou melhor não insistir, por enquanto. Ele não sabia explicar, mas Lily era diferente das outras garotas. Ela conseguia desconcertá-lo com apenas um olhar. E isso realmente nunca havia acontecido antes.

Também não sabia como agir perto dela. Sentia-se patético, mas a verdade era que suas mãos começavam a suar e sua mente a embaralhar os pensamentos.

Sirius e Remus viam a angustia do amigo e evitaram fazer qualquer brincadeira sobre os sentimentos de James em relação à Lily.

Já fazia uma semana que as aulas haviam começado e que conhecera Lily. Sempre faziam suas refeições juntos, e normalmente Alice – que se tornara amiga de Lily – juntava-se a eles.

Mas estava sendo difícil para James continuar perto dela e fingir que não sentia nada a mais por ela. Se controlar para não azarar os metidos a besta que a chamavam para passear pelo jardim ou ir à Hogsmeade na próxima visita.

– Pára de bater esse pé no chão, James – Remus, que tentava se concentrar no livro de poções avançadas, resmungou.

– Aquele idiota está a chamando pra sair! – James disse entre os dentes.

– Ciúme mode-on – Sirius comentou despreocupado enquanto analisava o tabuleiro de xadrez. Estava em um jogo contra ele mesmo.

– Eu não estou com ciúme! – James disse mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo.

– Claro que não.

– Ela é nossa amiga, não é? Tenho o direito de me preocupar com ela! – James se defendeu, automaticamente.

– E se eu quisesse sair com ela? O que você faria? – Sirius perguntou, deixando o jogo de lado. Ver James negando e surtando era mais interessante. E quase riu quando o amigo levantou-se de um salto, com os punhos cerrados. – É brincadeira, Prongs. Eu não mexeria com a _sua _ruiva. Além disso, não sei porque está tão preocupado. Ela recusou todos os convites.

– Mas recusa com um sorriso e isso dá esperanças pra esses imbecis! – James trincou os dentes ao final da frase.

– Por que você não a convida logo de uma vez e acaba com essa conversa? – foi a vez de Remus se manifestar.

James ponderou um pouco. Seus amigos tinham razão. Se não queria que ela saísse com ninguém, então tinha que chamá-la de novo. Mas ela recusou todos os convites. O que garantia que ela iria aceitar o seu? Na primeira vez em que a convidou, ela disse que ele receberia uma resposta diferente quando a chamasse de novo... Mas e se ela tivesse mudado de ideia?

O maroto grunhiu baixinho.

Insegurança.

Mais um sentimento novo para ser acrescentado na lista.

Ele era James Potter, não era? E era um grifinório! Honrava a casa a qual pertencia.

Era que não conseguia entender realmente o que Lily fazia com ele. Normalmente ficaria brincando com o pomo na frente dela para que ela o notasse, ou bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos para ficarem com a aparência de quem havia acabado de descer de uma vassoura.

Mas sentia que nada disso funcionaria com ela.

– Lily! – a chamou enquanto aproximava-se dela em passos decididos.

Se iria fazer isso, queria todos ouvissem assim saberiam de uma vez que não era pra ninguém mais chamá-la para sair.

Viu que Lily virou-se demonstrando confusão no olhar, mas logo sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar.

– Você quer ir a Hogsmeade amanhã? – perguntou. Simples assim. Direto. Sem rodeios.

Para James pareceu uma eternidade enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

– Achei que não fosse me convidar, James – Lily sorriu enquanto levantava-se para ficar da altura dele. Ou quase. James era um tantinho mais alto do que ela. – É claro que eu aceito.

James sorriu de orelha a orelha ainda sem acreditar que ela havia realmente aceito. Combinaram o horário e que se encontrariam no salão comunal da Grifinória.

Lily viu o maroto se afastar sem desfazer o sorriso e juntar-se aos amigos que com certeza estavam lhe dando os parabéns.

– O que deu em você? – Alice perguntou assim que Lily tornou a ocupar o seu lugar.

– Sobre o quê? – Lily retrucou enquanto segurava a pena e voltava a rabiscar o pergaminho.

– Mais da metade dos garotos desse castelo te chamaram para sair e você aceita justamente o convite de James Potter? – Alice exclamou exasperada.

– Não faça tempestade em um copo d'água, Alice – Lily balançou levemente os ombros.

– Como não? Eu sei que pode parecer exagerado, mas eu me preocupo com você – Alice disse, e Lily percebeu que ela estava sendo totalmente sincera. – James não leva _nada _a sério.

– Eu conheço a fama dele – Lily disse erguendo a cabeça para encarar a amiga. – Não se preocupe por mim.

– Mas...

– Por favor, vamos terminar logo esse dever porque amanhã o dia vai ser bem cheio e não quero acumular nada – Lily deu o assunto por encerrado.

**Olá! Como estão?**

**Como prometido, capítulo bem rápido. **

_Musette Fujiwara__: É, a Lily tem um plano, mas ela não está contando se o James vai participar ou não xD Bom, e quando ele desejou, só estava zangado, falou da boca pra fora._

_Lari SL__: Obrigada._

_Thaty: Postado xD_

_Mari: Valeu._

_Maga do 4__: É, eu odeio o Snape, então não dá pra esperar nada de bom dele em um fic meu. E o pobre do James ficou meio cego de ciúmes, mas ele adora a Lily mais que tudo._

_Dange__: Obrigada. A ideia pra esse fic veio meio que do nada xD Eu tava quase dormindo quando imaginei Lily e James, chuva e um pedido xDD Tive que levantar pra começar a escrever._

_Lidia Rosa__: Muito obrigada. Espero que o fic continue te surpreendendo. _

_Mih Brandon Cullen__: Obrigada. Espero que continue acompanhando._

_Liligi_: _Eita, olha a responsabilidade então xDD Primeiro fic desse casal fofo. Tomara que você goste e leia mais. _

**Beijos.**

**E até o próximo capítulo (bem em breve).**

**Branca Takarai.**


	3. Encontros no vilarejo

**Capítulo 03 – Encontros no vilarejo**

Lily encarou sua imagem refletida no espelho. Estava péssima. Não havia dormido quase nada. Demorou a conciliar o sono e quando conseguiu teve um pesadelo horrível. Ficou com medo de dormir, e ter mais sonhos ruins.

Com cuidado para não acordar as colegas de quarto, foi para o banheiro onde tomou uma ducha demorada, e arrumou-se para o _encontro_ com James. Sabia que estava um pouco cedo, mas não queria se atrasar.

Seria a sua última oportunidade para estar com ele (ou pelo menos as últimas já que não tinha ideia de quantos dias ele iria querer ficar com ela), e Lily queria fazer boas lembranças daquele dia para poder suportar a dor que viria depois.

Porém, quando desceu para o salão comunal, levou um susto: James, ainda de pijama, andava de um lado para o outro, em frente à lareira.

– Hum... James? – Lily tentou não assustá-lo, mas não deu muito certo, pois o maroto pulou a um metro de onde estava. – Desculpe.

– O que está fazendo acordada? – James perguntou assim que se recuperou do susto.

– Já amanheceu – Lily disse apontando para a janela pela qual entravam alguns raios de sol.

– Eu sei disso – James pareceu ficar aborrecido. – É só... É muito cedo ainda! Você não deveria estar na cama aproveitando um pouco mais?

– Nossa, quantas perguntas, James – Lily riu enquanto largava-se na sua poltrona favorita do salão.

– É que por um instante eu pensei que... – James começou a falar, mas parou no meio da frase.

– Pensou o quê? – Lily ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, curiosa pelo que ele queria dizer.

– Não é nada não – James disse rapidamente. – É melhor eu ir me trocar, não é? Senão daqui a pouco os outros vão começar a descer e pensar: "Olha, tem um sonâmbulo andando pelo salão comunal!". Ou será que você está pensando isso?

– Quase – Lily disse em um tom de brincadeira.

James sorriu, aquele sorriso que tirava todo o fôlego dela e subiu as escada pulando dois degraus.

Lily ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona e encarou o teto. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para mudar o futuro que havia escolhido para si.

Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo que ficou ali, pensando em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Os alunos começaram a descer para tomar café, e passavam por ela rindo e conversando alto, mas Lily não prestava qualquer atenção.

– E aí, ruiva? – até ser 'acordada' de seus devaneios por um Sirius bastante animado.

– Bom dia, Sirius – Lily disse tentando sorrir.

– Eu ainda vou te fazer falar 'bom dia' em francês! – Sirius resmungou irritado. – Mulheres falando francês é muito sexy.

– Sirius! – Lily exclamou enquanto tentava não rir.

– É a verdade – Sirius balançou os ombros displicentemente.

– Você sabe que meu inglês está enferrujado e por isso preciso praticar! Não vou ficar falando em francês – Lily repetiu pela enésima vez a desculpa que inventara para não falar em francês.

– Seu inglês está muito bom – Sirius continuou com um bico enorme que fez com que Lily deixasse a risada reprimida escapar de seus lábios.

– Pare de agir feito uma criança que quer um doce, Padfoot – Remus falou após dar um leve 'peteleco' na cabeça do amigo. – Bom dia, Lily.

Lily apenas sorriu para o maroto. Eles já não conseguiam se policiar para não usar os apelidos na frente dela, e Lily fingia não perceber a troca de nomes.

– Bom, a verdade é que queremos ter uma conversa séria com a senhorita – Sirius disse com um ar sério enquanto sentava em um dos braços da poltrona que Lily estava. – Muito séria, Srta. Lílian Evans.

– Eu devo ficar preocupada – Lily perguntou um pouco assustada.

– Não, Lily – Remus ocupou o outro braço da poltrona. – A gente só quer perguntar uma coisinha antes que o James apareça.

– Podem perguntar – Lily incentivou, mas estava estranhando e muito aquilo tudo.

– Bom, você conhece a fama do James, não é mesmo? Alice inclusive deve ter falado horrores sobre o que ele costuma fazer – Sirius disse inclinando o corpo para frente e para trás, sem olhar diretamente para a garota ao seu lado.

– A sua fama não é melhor que a dele, Sirius – Lily disse despreocupada.

– Eu sei disso – Sirius retrucou, todo orgulhoso e Lily girou os olhos.

– A questão, Lily, é que mesmo sabendo disso, você aceitou sair com ele e não conseguimos entender a razão – Remus interferiu antes que a conversa tomasse outro rumo, mais precisamente o rumo de quantas garotas Sirius já havia ficado.

– Então, vocês querem uma razão? – Lily perguntou lentamente. – E por que raios eu teria que ter uma razão? Pelo que eu vi as garotas faltam se matar para sair com ele.

– Aí que está – Sirius continuou pelo amigo. – Você não parece o tipo de garota que faria isso.

– Eu realmente não entendo! – Lily exclamou totalmente confusa. – Vocês queriam que eu tivesse recusado?

– Não! É claro que não!!! – Remus apressou-se em dizer. – James jamais desistiria – balançou levemente a cabeça, em sinal de desaprovação. – É só que... Bem, James está muito entusiasmado com você.

Lily não pode evitar que um rubor lhe cobrisse as bochechas ao ouvir isso.

– Nós nunca o vimos assim antes. Ele só fala de você o tempo todo, desde quando te encontrou perto do lago – Sirius explicou rapidamente.

– E nós estamos preocupados com o que pode acontecer. Nós pensamos que você talvez pudesse ter dizer para ele que podem ser só amigos está bom porque assim nada vai mudar na relação de vocês.

– Sério – Lily deixou que um suspiro escapasse dos seus lábios. – Quem deveria estar preocupada com isso seria eu, não é? Afinal, pela lógica, sou eu que vou levar um chute.

– Nós achamos que vai ser o contrário. Nós percebemos que ele gosta mais de você do que você dele e achamos que isso não vai fazer bem a ele – Sirius concluiu deixando Lily completamente pasmada.

Aquele com certeza era o maior disparate que já ouvido na vida! Era obvio que não demonstrava seus sentimentos por James. Às vezes se pegava olhando demais para ele, mas por sorte ninguém nunca percebeu. Mas dizer que ele estava gostando dela?

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – James perguntou, de repente, impedindo que Lily respondesse algo sobre aquilo que ouviu.

– Só conversando, Prongs – Sirius disse displicentemente. – Estou tentando convencer a Lily a me desejar bom dia em francês!

James olhou com desconfiança para os três, mas não disse nada.

– Vamos logo tomar café? 'Tô zonzo de fome! – exclamou já se dirigindo até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Sirius e Remus seguiram o amigo sem sequer olhar para Lily, e ela entendeu que o assunto estava por conta dela.

E, era claro, que ela não diria a James para serem apenas amigos. Ele jamais iria aceitar isso, começaria a insistir, ela perderia a cabeça, brigaria com ele... E seriam como antes. Dois idiotas apaixonados.

E definitivamente Lily não deixaria isso acontecer.

Apenas ela sofreria desta vez.

* * *

– Então? O que você quer fazer? – James perguntou para Lily enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas pouco movimentadas de Hogsmeade.

– Eu não sei – Lily encolheu os ombros. Estava com muito frio e tentava se aquecer de algum jeito. – Naquele dia que eu vim aqui só fui comprar algumas roupas e outras coisas de uso pessoal.

– Que tal irmos ao Três Vassouras? – James perguntou entusiasmado. – Lá tem a melhor cerveja amanteigada de todo o Reino Unido.

– Eu adoraria – Lily tentou sorrir, mas o frio a impediu. – E se estiver quentinho lá, eu vou adorar mais ainda – tentou não resmungar muito.

Surpreendeu-se quando James tirou o seu casaco e colocou sobre os ombros dela.

"_Oh, James, você quer que eu me apaixone mais por você?!", _Lily pensou desesperada.

– No Três Vassouras vai estar bem mais quente, eu garanto – James sorriu enquanto indicava o caminho.

Lily não estava conseguindo entender James. Ele estava diferente. No primeiro encontro deles, ele não parava de arrumar desculpas para segurar a mão dela ou abraçá-la. Sorria de orelha a orelha, como se tivesse ganho as sete taças de quadribol seguidas.

Mas agora ele limitava-se a andar do lado dela, conversando e sorrindo algumas vezes.

Entraram no Três Vassouras e foram recebidos por uma Madame Rosmerta muito animada. Lily percebeu que James continuava tão popular como era 'na sua realidade'. Várias garotas que estavam no pub lançaram diferentes olhares para Lily quando ela entrou com James: ciúme, ódio, inveja.

– Eu acho que não gostaram muito – Lily comentou enquanto ocupava o seu lugar na mesa que James havia conseguido.

– Do que? – ele perguntou despreocupado.

– Eu estar aqui com você e não uma delas – Lily retrucou no mesmo tom, com um ar de riso.

– Ah – James nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. – Isso.

– Sim, isso, Sr. Potter – Lily tentou disfarçar o ciúme que sentia ao saber que ele era alvo de muitas meninas.

– Não me chame assim – James pediu, colocando sua mão sobre a dela. Lily parou de sorrir e ficou completamente rígida na cadeira. – Prefiro quando me chama apenas de James.

– Foi apenas uma brincadeira – Lily fez um sinal de impaciência.

– Mesmo assim, eu não gosto – James insistiu bastante sério. – Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sinto um aperto aqui quando você me chama assim – levou a outra mão ao peito.

– Tudo bem, James – Lily não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito.

– Mas você também é bem popular – James largou o cardápio de lado, mais interessado na reação da ruiva ao seu comentário.

– O que posso fazer se sou bonita? – Lily disse por cima do seu cardápio, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e no melhor tom convencido que havia aprendido com o seu namorado. E desatou a rir com a expressão que ele fez. – Você precisa começar a levar as coisas que eu digo como brincadeira, James.

– Mas essa não é brincadeira – James discordou enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. – Eu só não sabia que você é tão consciente de que é bonita.

– Até parece – Lily não levou o comentário a sério. – Os garotos só vieram atrás de mim porque eu sou 'novidade'.

– Até parece – James repetiu no mesmo tom que o dela. – E então? – resolveu mudar de assunto já que ela não queria falar sério. – Decidiu o que vai querer?

– Eu não sei! Tudo parece ser tão bom!!! – Lily exclamou desesperada e James riu, balançando levemente a cabeça.

Conversaram coisas sem importância durante o tempo em que ficaram no pub. Lily decidiu ignorar os olhares das garotas. No começo estava um pouco incomodada pela situação, mas era melhor fingir que elas não existiam.

Depois fizeram uma 'tour' por Hogsmeade. James fazia questão de mostrar cada ponto turístico do vilarejo, e Lily ouvia todas as histórias que ele contava com a maior atenção, ou pelo menos parte de atenção já que volta e meia se pegava olhando para os lábios de James, pensando em como seria beijá-lo outra vez.

"_Não pense asneiras, Lílian Evans! Se controle! Você não pode simplesmente agarrá-lo agora!!!"_.

Ainda atormentada pelos seus pensamentos, Lily não viu um montinho mais avantajado de neve, e caiu.

– Ai... – murmurou sentindo seus joelhos, mesmo totalmente cobertos, arderem.

– Pessoa mais desajeitada – e James, para total e completa revolta de Lily, riu!

– Eu caio como uma jaca madura e você fica rindo?! – ela gritou no melhor estilo 'James Potter, eu vou te matar!'.

– Mas foi engraçado, Lily – James disse sem conseguir conter o riso. Aproximou-se dela, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, mas Lily estreitou os olhos, juntou um montinho de neve e atirou na cabeça dele.

– Lílian Evans – James disse em um tom de ameaça. Lily conseguiu se levantar enquanto ele tentava tirar a neve do cabelo. – Acho melhor você começar a correr A-G-O-R-A!

Lily mal teve tempo de soltar um grito, e saiu em disparada na direção oposta. James corria atrás dela, ela o sentia muito próximo. Ele sempre fora mais rápido do que ela. As pessoas com certeza estavam pensando que os dois eram um casal de malucos, mas nenhum dos dois estava se importando com isso.

A ruiva parou de repente, quando estavam longe das pessoas, em uma rua menos movimentada, pegou mais um pouco de neve e atirou contra James que não estava esperando, então foi acertado em cheio pela segunda vez.

E logo iniciaram uma guerra de bolas de neve.

– Eu tenho que admitir, ruiva – James disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego perdido. – Você é boa nisso.

– As pessoas devem estar achando que somos dois loucos – Lily comentou com um sorriso.

E outra vez, não olhou para onde pisava e quase caiu outra vez. Foi salva por James que a segurou rapidamente pela cintura.

– E vamos admitir que você bem distraída também – James disse balançando levemente a cabeça, e pensou em soltá-la, mas qualquer pensamento que tinha, sumiu totalmente quando seu olhar encontrou o dela.

Só então James percebeu o quão próximo estava dela. Viu as bochechas de Lily se tingirem de vermelho, e a achou incrivelmente mais bonita. Os olhos verdes brilhando, a boca vermelha. Totalmente convidativa.

James levou a mão livre ao rosto dela, e a acariciou lentamente. Lily fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho dele e isso o incentivou a continuar.

Lentamente ele começou a se aproximar. Lily estranhou quando ele tirou a mão do rosto dela, e abriu os olhos para ver o que acontecia, e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Instintivamente, ela passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os e deixando James mais louco para beijá-la.

Sem resistir mais, o maroto finalizou a distancia que os separava.

Lily sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo ao sentir os lábios de James sobre os seus.

Sentiu quando James pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo e não hesitou em entreabrir os lábios.

As línguas se encontraram de maneira tímida, mas logo James começou a ganhar confiança e passou a beijá-la com mais ardor, como se o ar se tivesse se tornado dispensável e a única coisa que precisasse para sobreviver fosse do beijo de Lily.

A ruiva colocou sua mão na nuca do maroto, onde ficou brincando com alguns fios rebeldes do cabelo dele.

Beijaram-se por incontáveis minutos, até realmente precisarem de ar. Separaram-se por um instante, e Lily o abraçou, sorrindo como uma boba, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Porém, James não lhe deu muito tempo para respirar, e assim que ela se afastou um pouco, ele voltou a capturar os lábios dela.

Desta vez o beijo foi ainda mais intenso. James segurou Lily firmemente pela cintura, e deslizou uma das mãos para baixo do caso dela (com um pouco de dificuldade já que a roupa de frio de Lily era bem grossa).

A jovem arrepiou-se com o toque e pensou que para um 'primeiro' beijo James estava sendo bem apressadinho, mas não teve coragem de afastar a mão dele. Sentia falta daquele toque. E, também, se o afastasse, certamente iria de encontro ao chão já suas pernas pareciam de gelatina.

Para dar o 'troco' Lily sugou levemente o lábio inferior dele antes de mordê-lo. Sorriu quando sentiu James estremecer. Ele sempre ficava louco quando ela fazia isso.

E ele não teve tempo de devolver a provocação, pois Lily encerrou o beijo e voltou a abraçá-lo.

– Isso não é justo! – James murmurou após alguns segundo, ainda ofegante.

– O quê? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Você sabe um dos meus pontos fracos! – James queixou-se. – Quer me enlouquecer.

– Tudo bem. Eu não faço mais – Lily disse inocentemente.

– Não! – James exclamou exasperado, afastando-se um pouco para fitá-la. – Eu só... Fico confuso. Você parece saber tanto de mim, o que me deixa louco em um beijo, minhas pequenas manias... Parece que nos conhecemos há tanto tempo!

"_Ponto para você, Lílian Evans...", _a garota pensou aborrecida.

– Foi só sorte de principiante, James – Lily brincou fazendo o movimento de que iria desvencilhar-se dele, mas James foi mais rápido e a puxou, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem levemente, e iniciou um novo beijo.

* * *

– Eu não gosto dessa casa – Lily murmurou fingindo medo. Estavam olhando a casa dos gritos de longe. – Me disseram que é mal assombrada – disse. Mas sabia que os gritos na verdade eram de Remus.

– Bobagem – James balançou levemente a mão livre. A outra mão segurava a de Lily com força e ela sentia quase dor, mas não ia reclamar. Parecia que ele tinha medo do grande erro que estava cometendo e saísse correndo dali. – Temos que ter medo é dos vivos.

"_Essa é uma verdade...", _Lily pensou enquanto voltava a olhar para a casa ao longe. Cercas de arame farpado impediam que as pessoas avançassem e tentassem se aproximar mais da casa.

– Vamos voltar para o castelo? – Lily perguntou após breves segundos se silêncio.

– Temos mesmo? – James retrucou desolado.

– Deixe o olhar de cachorro sem dono para o Sirius, ele é melhor nisso – Lily disse sem pensar, e arrependeu-se imediatamente quando James virou-se para ela com um olhar assustado.

– O que você quer dizer...? – a pergunta de James não chegou a ser concluída, pois companhia nada agradáveis haviam acabado de se juntar a eles.

– Ora, ora – Lily sentiu a cor do seu rosto desaparecer ao reconhecer a voz da pessoa às suas costas. – Se não é o Potter e a nova sangue ruim de Hogwarts.

– Fale mais uma asneira e juro que você vai ficar sem dentes, Snape!– James disse entre os dentes, e fez o movimento de que iria pegar sua varinha, mas Lily o deteve.

– Não vale a pena – ela murmurou com um leve aceno negativo. – Vamos voltar para o castelo.

– Eu não sei porque todo mundo diz que a Grifinória é a casa dos corajosos – Snape debochou, e os sonserinos que o acompanhavam começaram a rir. – A sangue ruim é visivelmente uma medrosa. Aliais, todos dessa casa de quinta categoria são.

– Snape, o seu sangue é tão ruim quanto o meu, então vê se cala essa maldita boca! – Lily silabou, nervosa, e deu as costas para ele mais uma vez.

Ela não viu a reação dos amigos de Snape que olharam para ele com expressões inquisitivas, nem a de James que abriu ligeiramente a boca, tentando entender o que Lily havia dito. Snape era puro sangue, pelo menos era o que todos sabiam.

E, principalmente, Lily não viu quando Snape puxou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço nela, pelas costas, fazendo com que a ruiva literalmente voasse contra a cerca.

A jovem abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. A dor foi tanta que nem ao menos conseguiu gritar. Os espinhos do arame farpado pareceram entrar um a um em seu corpo, causando uma dor alucinante.

– Lily! – escutou James exclamar.

Ele iria ajudá-la, mas um dos sonserinos lançou um feitiço imobilus e James enrijeceu onde estava.

– Eu quero ver você repetir isso agora, _Evans – _Snape praticamente cuspiu o sobrenome dela.

Lily sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e o encarou, cheia de raiva.

– O quê? – ela usou o seu melhor tom de cinismo. – Que o seu sangue é MAIS ruim que o meu?

Lily não teve tempo de reagir. Snape a segurou pelo pescoço, cravando suas unhas na pele dela. A garota não fez qualquer expressão de dor.

– Você vai pagar caro por essa difamação – Snape disse furioso.

Só então Lily percebeu que Malfoy não estava liderando o grupo, e estranhou isso. Mas não tinha lá muito tempo para pensar no assunto e muito menos iria perguntar.

– Você e eu sabemos muito bem que não estou mentindo – Lily disse somente para ele ouvir. – Eu sei tudo sobre a sua vida.

– Quem é você, garota? – Snape perguntou apertando os olhos, tentando lembrar se já a havia visto em algum lugar.

– O seu pai te batia quase todos os dias por você ser uma aberração – Lily continuou a falar em murmúrios. – E sua mãe não fazia nada para te defender. Era apaixonada demais por ele para ver que tipo de pai ele era.

Os olhos de Snape ficaram turvos de pura raiva. Largou a garota, e apontou a varinha para ela. Sem hesitar, lançou uma maldição imperdoável:

– _Crucio_!

Lily tentou não gritar, mas foi impossível. Seu corpo já estava doendo muito por causa do choque contra a cerca. Ela gritava em agonia, e conseguia distinguir os gritos desesperados de James.

O rapaz não conseguia mais continuar olhando Lily ser torturada daquele jeito. Ele não conseguia entender o que Lily poderia ter dito para que o Ranhoso chegasse àquele extremo.

"_Eu preciso ajudá-la! Preciso... Preciso!!!"._

James não soube como, mas conseguiu se livrar do _imobilus_, e sem pensar duas vezes, deu um soco muito bem dado em Snape que cambaleou para o lado, e o feitiço que ele lançava em Lily foi encerrado.

– Como você...? – Snape começou a perguntar, mas James tirou a varinha do bolso e lançou um _experliarmos_ nele, fazendo ir parar longe.

– Se ousarem se aproximar, juro que lanço um feitiço muito pior – James disse em um tom extremamente ameaçador.

Eles recuaram sem fazer nenhum comentário.

– Lily! – James exclamou enquanto ajoelhava-se ao lado da ruiva que estava quase inconsciente. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas tente ficar acordada!

Ele pegou o espelho de duas faces que sempre levava consigo e entrou em contato com Sirius.

– Eu não tenho tempo para explicar. Preciso de ajuda. Lily está ferida – James disse rapidamente. – Estamos perto da casa dos gritos.

– James – Lily murmurou assim que ele voltou a fitá-la. – Me desculpe.

– Desculpar pelo quê? – James perguntou em um sussurro desesperado. Tinha medo de segurá-la e machucá-la ainda mais.

– Por estragar o encontro... – ela sorriu tristemente.

– Que bobagem é essa que você está falando?! – James exclamou exasperado. – Você não estragou nada! Foi tudo daquele Ranhoso dos infernos e...

– Está doendo tanto – Lily disse com a voz fraca. – Eu só quero que pare de doer.

– Vai parar, Lily, eu prometo – James sussurrou desesperado por não poder fazer nada. Lily tentou ficar acordada como ele pedira, mas a dor acabou a vencendo e ela perdeu a consciência. – Lily! Lílian!!! – mas não adiantava chamá-la.

Lily não respondia e pela primeira vez em sua vida James realmente sentia _medo. _Sem que percebesse lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e ele não se importou em limpá-las.

– James! – Sirius chamou o amigo assim que chegou ao local que havia sido indicado. – Cara, o que aconteceu? – perguntou assustado ao ver Lily sangrando muito e James chorando. Ele _nunca _havia visto James chorar. James estava sempre sorridente, não importasse o quanto o tempo se mostrasse ruim.

James, no entanto, não respondeu.

"_Ele realmente gosta dela...", _Sirius concluiu e o maroto realmente ficava feliz pelo amigo, mas não conseguia não se preocupar já que conheciam Lily há tão pouco tempo...

– Ela precisa ir para a Ala Hospitalar o mais rápido possível – Remus disse após analisar os ferimentos dela rapidamente. – Ela está perdendo muito sangue. Eu sugiro que você a leve em sua forma de cervo, James. Sirius vai te acompanhando. Vocês chegarão mais rápido assim. Eu vou para o castelo também, mas para falar com o Professor Dumbledore. Ele precisa saber o que aconteceu. Eu não sei os detalhes, mas não é preciso pensar muito para saber que Snape usou uma imperdoável.

James apenas balançou levemente a cabeça, e mudou para sua forma animaga. Com cuidado, Remus segurou Lily e a colocou nas costas de Prongs. Murmurou um feitiço para que ela não caísse enquanto James corria até o castelo.

O maroto correu como nunca havia corrido antes. Sentia Pads o seguir de perto, em um passo tão rápido quanto o dele. A única coisa que James conseguia pensar era: Ela tem que ficar bem! Tem que ficar!!!

Quando chegaram, Sirius foi o primeiro a retornar para a forma humana, para poder segurar Lily enquanto James voltava ao normal. Ele estendeu os braços para segurar a ruiva, mas Sirius fez um leve aceno negativo.

–Eu vou levá-la – Sirius disse definitivo.

– É claro que não! – James retrucou fora de si.

– James, eu nunca te vi tão descontrolado! Você não vai conseguir chegar na Ala Hospitalar e simplesmente deixar a Lily lá! E a Madame Pomfrey não pode perder tempo tentando te expulsar! – Sirius falou sem se alterar. – Você vai para a Torre e nem adianta abrir a boca para reclamar!

James não teve qualquer chance de protestar ou esmurrar o amigo, pois Sirius saiu em disparada em direção ao castelo levando Lily consigo.

**Olá!**

**Demorei um pouco dessa vez porque tava sem NET... O bendito telefone resolveu ficar mudo, aí já viram, né?**

**Tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena. **

_Mih Brandon Cullen__: Tá pra nascer pessoa mais ciumenta que o James xD_

_Aline Cullen__: Obrigada._

_Musette Fujiwara__: É complicado pra Lily. Ficar tão perto dele, e fingir que está tudo bem. Esperar pra ver o que o James vai fazer..._

_Mari: Postado._

_Maga do 4__: E o Snape aprontou de novo xD Eu realmente não consigo gostar dele. _

_Liligi__: Eita xDD Com tanto fics maravilhosos James e Lily no site, você vai escolher justo o meu pra começar a ler sobre o casal xDD Bom, o James tem seu charme, vamos ver se a Lily não sai mais apaixonada disso tudo? xD_

_Camila Lopes: Valeu. Espero que continue acompanhando._

_Patilion: Capítulo 03._

_Júlia: Obrigada ^---^_

_Lalah-Chan__: Eu acho que no lugar da Lily não aguentaria tudo isso. Muito obrigada pelo comentário._

**Beijos.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	4. Verdade a ser dita

**Capítulo 04 – Verdade a ser dita**

– Cara, você precisa sair dessa – Sirius disse pela enésima vez. – Madame Pomfrey me garantiu que Lily ficará bem. Ela ficou lá cuidando dela com todo aquele cuidado.

– Vocês não entendem – James suspirou, derrotado. – Foi minha culpa. Por causa dessa rixa idiota que existe entre o Ranhoso e nós. Eu não consegui fazer absolutamente nada pra protegê-la...

– É claro que isso não é verdade – Remus disse após balançar levemente a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. – Você conseguiu quebrar o _imobilus... _Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso antes.

James jogou sua cabeça para trás e ficou encarando teto. Queria correr até àquela Ala Hospitalar e fazer com que Madame Pomfrey deixasse que ele ficasse com Lily, mas sabia que isso seria impossível no momento.

– Você deveria ir pelo menos tomar uma ducha – Sirius aconselhou. – Está coberto de sangue.

– O que aconteceu com a Lily? – James nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar na sugestão de Sirius, pois uma Alice completamente alterada apareceu no meio deles. Alice era baixinha, e tinha um rostinho redondo então quando ficava zangada realmente ficava com uma aparência de dar medo. – Ela vai a um encontro com você e volta toda machucada!!!

– Não foi ele que a machucou, Alice – Sirius resmungou irritado. Já não bastava James estar pra baixo por conta própria? Alice tinha que aparecer para atormentá-lo ainda mais. – Ele a protegeu, se você quer saber, do idiota do Seboso!

– Eu falei pra ela não sair com você! – Alice continuava furiosa. – Eu sabia que de um jeito ou de outro ela fosse acabar machucada! Mas eu esperava que fosse só por dentro! Aí ela chega aqui parecendo que veio de uma guerra! E por causa dessas brigas idiotas com o Snape!

– Olha aqui, Alice! - James disse, mas não conseguia nem usar um tom de exaspero para demonstrar o quanto estava sofrendo com aquilo tudo. – Eu estou tão, ou até mais, preocupado que você! Eu sei que foi minha culpa! Não precisa ficar jogando isso na minha cara. Eu preferia estar lá naquela Ala Hospitalar no lugar dela, mas não estou! - a voz dele soava cansada, desesperada.

– James... – Alice estava chocada pelas palavras do maroto.

Esperava que ele rebatesse tudo o que ela havia dito, que dissesse: 'É, aconteceu e daí?'. Era o que ouviria normalmente tendo em vista o quanto James era egoísta já que era filho único e os pais o mimaram o máximo possível. Lily havia o mudado tanto assim?

– Nenhum de vocês conseguiria entender o que eu estou sentido – James murmurou cabisbaixo, apertando as mãos com força. – Eu realmente... Realmente gosto da Lily... Como nunca tinha gostado de nenhuma outra garota antes.

– Agora eu fiquei chocada... – Alice murmurou largando-se na poltrona vaga a frente do sofá que os marotos estavam. – Desculpe pelo que eu disse, James... Eu não esperava que... Que... Um maroto realmente...

– Eu sei, Alice, eu sei – James disse cansado. – Nem eu esperava que um dia isso acontecesse.

– Vocês não parecem surpresos com isso – Alice apontou para Sirius e Remus que não se manifestaram diante da declaração do amigo.

– Nós somos amigos há muito tempo, Alice – Sirius foi quem respondeu. – Já havíamos percebido que havia algo diferente.

Os quatro ficaram quietos por um tempo, até que James resolveu ir tomar banho e tirar suas vestes sujas de sangue.

Mas o maroto não iria simplesmente dormir depois do que havia acontecido. Depois de tomar uma ducha, James pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Para sua satisfação, viu o pontinho rotulado 'Severus Snape' andando sozinho perto das masmorras.

Quando se aproximou do alvo, tirou a sua capa de invisibilidade, e assustou Snape quando mirou sua varinha diretamente para ele, que andava com os pensamentos longe e nem ao menos se deu conta de que James estava por ali.

– Quero ver se você é tão corajoso agora que está sozinho e eu posso me mover – James disse entre os dentes.

– Veio vingar a _namoradinha_, Potter? – Snape disse em um tom de deboche.

E James, sem pensar duas vezes, acertou um soco no rosto de Snape, tão forte quando o da outra vez, e o maroto esperava que dessa vez tivesse conseguido quebrar o nariz torto do outro.

Porém, Snape apenas cambaleou, e logo lançou um feitiço contra James, que foi rápido e conseguiu desviar. Rapidamente James revidou, e ficaram nessa troca nada amigáveis de feitiços.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Até ouvirem a voz severa de Dumbledore exclamar.

James imediatamente abaixou a varinha, e Snape, por sua vez, continuou em posição de duelo.

– Vamos, Severus, abaixe sua varinha – Dumbledore disse em um tom mais ameno. – James, eu sei o que houve e vim justamente conversar com Severus sobre a punição dele... Não precisava vir aqui resolver com um duelo.

– É por culpa dele que Lily está na Ala Hospitalar! – James exclamou exasperado.

– Aquela... Garota disse difamações sobre mim! – Snape tentou se defender.

– James, você desrespeitou a regra que proíbe duelos dentro do castelo – Dumbledore disse olhando para o maroto por cima de seus óculos de meia lua. – Portanto, cumprirá detenção... – James estava pouco se importando com isso. Acertara alguns feitiços no Ranhoso então estava saindo no lucro. – E você, Severus, atacou uma aluna sem motivo algum já que sabemos perfeitamente que o que ela disse não é mentira.

James por um segundo pensou ter escutado errado, mas a expressão de ódio de Snape por ter sido 'desmascarado' lhe entregava por completo.

– James, volte para a Torre da Grifinória – Dumbledore pediu calmamente. – A professora McGonagall cuidará da sua detenção.

James apenas fez um aceno positivo, e afastou-se. Bem que queria ouvir a conversa do professor com o Seboso, porém Dumbledore já havia dito para Severus que iriam para o seu escritório.

"_Então, ele mentiu esse tempo todo... Ele não é um sangue puro"_.

O maroto pensou satisfeito. Não poderia haver castigo pior. Quando a escola toda soubesse da verdade, Snape ficaria totalmente desmoralizado.

James já fazia o caminho de volta para a Torre, quando teve uma ideia de como poderia fazer para ver Lily. Seu braço estava levemente machucado, nada que Remus e seus feitiços de cura não dessem jeito, mas não iria deixar passar essa oportunidade de entrar na Ala Hospitalar.

– Madame Pomfrey!!! – James a chamou em um tom baixo, após bater levemente na porta e não obter resposta.

Viu quando a enfermeira puxou o cortinado da cama, e gelou ao ver Lily completamente adormecida, pálida e ainda com aparecia de estar muito debilitada.

– Você não pode ver sua namorada ainda, Sr. Potter – Madame Pomfrey rapidamente fechou a cortina atrás de si.

– Eu não vim pra vê-la – James tinha que ser o mais convincente possível. – Estou machucado e preciso que me cure. Está doendo muito!!! – fez sua melhor cara de dor, mas só ganhou uma sobrancelha erguida da enfermeira como resposta.

Imediatamente Madame Pomfrey voltou a cuidar de Lily, e James largou-se na cama ao lado, e esperou por bastante tempo. Ficou pensando no que acontecera desde que Lily entrara na sua vida. Como tudo parecia fazer sentido agora que ela estava ali, junto dele.

Nem percebeu quando Madame Promfrey começou a mexer no braço dele.

– Você é insistente, Sr. Potter – a enfermeira disse visivelmente aborrecida.

– Eu disse que meu braço está doendo – James retrucou após um suspiro de frustração. Não havia conseguido ver Lily novamente por causa de seus devaneios.

– O que está doendo é o seu coração e não o braço – Madame Pomfrey resmungou mais irritada ainda. James arregalou os olhos e encarou a enfermeira. – Esses garotos apaixonados só causam problemas... Vai ter que passar a noite aqui em observação! – decretou de uma vez. E saiu na direção do seu quarto. – E antes que me pergunte, Sr. Potter: Sim, está escrito na sua testa!

'_Uou'_, James pensou assustado. '_Até Madame Pomfrey percebeu... Então, deve estar mesmo escrito na minha testa e em letras garrafais o que eu sinto por essa ruiva'._

Com cuidado e receio aproximou-se da cama, e viu que Lily continuava completamente adormecida, mas com uma aparência um pouco melhor.

"_Corrigindo... Ela sempre está bem", _James pensou enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto da jovem, que suspirou fortemente e tentou mudar de posição. James assustou-se com o movimento brusco dela, mas não retirou sua mão da maça do rosto dela.

– James... – Lily murmurou, quase em um tom inaudível.

Primeiramente, James ficou surpreso ao ouvi-la murmurar o seu nome, pensou que ela tivesse acordado, mas depois de constatar que ela realmente dormia, sentiu uma enorme satisfação por saber que povoava os sonhos dela.

– Estou aqui – James sussurrou, próximo a orelha dela e o sono de Lily pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo. – Vou ficar aqui o quanto você quiser.

* * *

James conseguiu dormir muito pouco. Poderia ficar dias observando Lily dormir, ouvi-la murmurar seu nome entre um suspiro e outro. Estava pensando em ir buscar um pouco de água, quando viu Lily friccionar os olhos com força, e abri-los lentamente. Ela encarou um pouco o teto da Ala Hospitalar antes de virar para o lado e ver que James estava ali.

– Parece que esse é o meu lugar favorito do castelo – Lily brincou, e sua voz saiu fraca, mas ainda assim divertida.

– Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! – James a repreendeu enquanto segurava uma das mãos dela.

– Você chegou agora? – Lily perguntou tentando se sentar, mas seu corpo ainda estava bastante dolorido.

– Na verdade, eu passei a noite aqui – James sorriu, maroto.

– Como? – Lily ergueu a sobrancelha. – A enfermeira não parece ser do tipo de deixar isso.

– Bom, eu me machuquei e ela me deixou de observação aqui – James balançou levemente os ombros, e se soubesse a reação que Lily teria, não teria dito aquilo.

Imediatamente a ruiva se sentou na cama e começou a analisá-lo da cabeça aos pés, totalmente preocupada.

– Calma! Eu estou bem!!!

– Mas, você disse que...

– Foi só um arranhão... Aquele idiota seboso não consegue me machucar em um duelo – James a interrompeu. – Então, eu vim e dei a desculpa que tinha me machucado. Madame Pomfrey me deixou ficar. Talvez ela estivesse de bom humor. Enfim, você fala bastante dormindo, sabia?

Lily corou, e teve certeza de que ficou mais vermelha que os seus cabelos. É claro que sabia disso... James adorava provocá-la dizendo que ela dizia o nome dele de todos os jeitos enquanto dormia (por vezes, acabava cochilando no colo do namorado no salão comunal depois de estudar demais).

– Disse o meu nome várias vezes – o sorriso de James alargou-se ainda mais.

– É, infelizmente eu tenho o péssimo costume de murmurar coisas quando estou em um sono agitado – Lily murmurou, desviando o olhar.

– Eu não achei nem um pouco ruim – James segurou o rosto dela, e a fez fitá-lo novamente.

– James... – Lily murmurou, desesperada, querendo que o assunto morresse ali.

Os olhos do maroto brilharam ainda mais, e ele fez o movimento de que iria aproximar-se ainda mais.

– Não, James... Eu estou horrível! – Lily resmungou, tentando se esconder com o travesseiro.

– Você **é **linda, Lily – James murmurou em um tom rouco.

– Muito bem, Sr. Potter – Madame Pomfrey quebrou o momento abrindo as cortinas do biombo de Lily de repente. James pulou da cadeira, e Lily escondeu o rosto contra o travesseiro novamente, mas dessa vez por vergonha por terem sido 'pegos'. – O seu tempo de observação acabou.

– Mas, Pompy! Ainda está doendo muito!!! – James choramingou e arrancou uma risada (abafada pelo travesseiro) de Lily.

– Não me faça repetir, Sr. Potter – Madame Pomfrey cantarolou.

A contra gosto James se levantou. Puxou o travesseiro do rosto de Lily, e a beijou no topo da cabeça.

– Fique boa logo senão eu terei que me machucar de novo para te ver – ele disse com um ar de riso, e logo saiu.

– Garotos apaixonados – Madame Pomfrey resmungou aborrecida.

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça.

Apaixonado.

Não. James não estava apaixonado por ela. Lily tinha certeza disso. Havia feito tudo para ele não se apaixonar. Era apenas questão de dias para que o interesse dele por ela terminasse.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Lily recebeu alta dois dias depois do incidente em Hogsmeade. James ficava com ela o tempo integral. Andavam de mãos dadas pelo castelo (causando burburinhos por onde passavam), conversavam, riam de bobagens, beijavam-se... Até um piquenique na beira do lago os dois fizeram. Agiam como um casal de namorados em todos os sentidos.

Até que Lily resolveu chamá-lo para ter uma conversa séria. Não queria continuar mais tempo com ele. Isso só a machucaria mais quando se separassem e ela tivesse que vê-lo com outra.

– E, então, Lily? – James perguntou ansioso. – Sobre o que você quer conversar?

– Na verdade, eu não sei nem bem como começar – Lily murmurou, procurando as palavras certas.

– Pelo começa, ora! – James disse, bem humorado.

– Não é fácil, James – Lily retrucou em um tom quase sem vida.

– Agora você está me assustando – James tentou abraçá-la, mas Lily esquivou-se e foi para perto da grande janela de vidro da Torre da Astronomia. Lily havia escolhido aquele lugar para conversarem, pois sabia que raramente alguém (que não fossem casais de namorados) apareciam por lá.

Lily inspirou profundamente, e deixou que o ar saísse lentamente por sua boca.

– Eu não vou fazer rodeios, James – Lily disse, por fim. – Eu conheço bem a sua fama.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ergueu a mão em um sinal para que ele a esperasse terminar.

– Eu aceitei sair com você sabendo dos riscos. Já me disseram que você fica no máximo com uma menina por quatro, cinco dias... E já parte para outra. Nós já estamos juntos há mais de quinze dias e isso é estranho por tudo que eu ouvi.

– Você... Você está se deixando levar pelo que as pessoas falam de mim? – James parecia furioso. – O tempo que estamos juntos não conta?

– Entenda, James – Lily não queria fazê-lo de forma alguma sofrer com aquilo. Só queria resolver o assunto da melhor forma possível. – A sua fama é conhecida até na minha antiga escola. Eu só fico me perguntando até quando isso vai durar porque eu não quero... Não quero sofrer _muito _quando você me trocar por outra.

Lily esperava qualquer reação por parte do maroto, menos a que se seguiu.

James atravessou o espaço que ela havia criado entre os dois, a puxou com força pelo braço e sem qualquer aviso colocou os lábios nos dela.

A garota bem que tentou fazer com que James desistisse da ideia de beijá-la. Colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele, mas sua tentativa mostrou-se totalmente frustrada.

Não conseguia resistir ao beijo dele.

Percebeu isso no primeiro encontro deles a Hogsmeade. James não tentara em nenhum outro momento beijá-la. Apesar de viver insinuando que um dia iria prensá-la na parede e: 'Tascar-lhe um beijo que vai te deixar sem ar, ruiva!'.

Mas ele nunca cumpriu a ameaça. Não a beijou contra a vontade dela (apesar de diversas vezes, Lily ter dado a entender que ela queria ser beijada...). Ele a beijou apenas no encontro, depois de Lily praticamente agarrá-lo no meio do povoado.

Se Lily estivesse com a boca livre certamente iria rir da lembrança. James com certeza pensou que ela era uma louca por atacá-lo daquele jeito. O normal era um maroto atacar e não ser atacado.

Lily perdeu completamente a linha de raciocínio quando sentiu a língua de James invadir sua boca, e começar a buscar a língua dela, até encontrá-la e começar a massageá-la lentamente.

A ruiva bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu conter um gemido. E sabia o quanto isso deixava James confiante e ousado.

O maroto pegou as mãos dela que ainda estavam sobre o seu peito, e as segurou com força, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Lily, com força, contra a parede de vidro, para impedi-la de fugir.

Porém, Lily não tinha a menor intenção de escapar.

Ao perceber isso, James deixou que a pressão sobre os braços dela diminuíssem, e Lily pode colocar uma das suas mãos na nuca dele.

As cabeças giravam rapidamente, procurando a melhor posição para o beijo, entretanto, todas pareciam perfeitas.

James passou a mão pela cintura de Lily, e a trouxe para mais perto de si. A ruiva tremeu nos braços fortes do rapaz, e ele levou a outra mão ao rosto dela, onde ficou a acariciando.

"_Pelo menos ele está com a mão no meu rosto e não embaixo da minha saia...", _Lily pensou, mas sabia bem que aquele comportamento não iria durar muito tempo se o beijo se prolongasse por mais tempo.

Mas James encerrou o beijo, antes do que Lily previra.

Ele fixou seus olhos castanhos esverdeados no rosto dela, a respiração ofegante e os lábios vermelhos parecendo pedir mais.

– Nunca – James disse com voz rouca e profunda.

– O quê? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Eu nunca vou te trocar por outra, Lily Evans – James esclareceu, tocando o rosto dela levemente, e fazendo-a, mais uma vez, estremecer. – Porque eu estou apaixonado por você.

– O quê? – Lily exclamou lívida de susto. – Você não pode estar... Não, não. Eu fiz tudo direitinho... É uma brincadeira, não é, James?

– Você acha que eu estou brincando? – James exclamou, e seu tom soou decepcionado. – Você pensa que esse beijo foi brincadeira assim como os outros? Você acha que minhas palavras são apenas jogadas ao vento como se não tivessem valor algum?!

– Não é isso, James...

– É claro que é!

E lá estava. A expressão de dor que Lily tanto tentou evitar transparecendo nos olhos castanhos esverdeados dele.

– Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não pode!!! – Lily desesperou-se, e levou as mãos ao rosto, sentindo uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar. – Por que a única coisa que eu faço é te magoar? Já não basta o que eu fiz antes?

– Antes? – James repetiu confuso. – Do que está falando? A primeira vez que eu te vi foi naquela noite, perto do lago.

– Não, James – Lily nem sabia mais o que estava dizendo.

Estava atordoada demais para medir suas palavras.

– Era tudo mentira! Eu não vim transferida de outra escola coisa nenhuma!!! Estudei em Hogwarts a minha vida inteira.

– Como? – James não conseguia entender nada do que a ruiva estava falando. – Não faz sentido! Eu teria te visto!!!

– Você desejou não ter me conhecido – Lily disse com a voz tremula. – Porque... Porque eu causei tanto sofrimento a você, que você me queria fora da sua vida.

– Eu jamais desejaria algo assim, Lily! – James exclamou exasperado, tentando aproximar-se dela, mas Lily fugiu do toque. Iria desmoronar completamente se ele a tocasse, e precisava contar toda a verdade para ele.

– Não sei direito o que aconteceu na noite em que eu vim parar nessa realidade maluca... Estava chovendo muito, e nós estávamos discutindo... Na verdade, eu estava ouvindo você despejar todos os seus sentimentos, o quanto havia sofrido por eu ter te ignorado desde o nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts... Você dizia me amar, mas eu não acreditava. Eu tinha medo de acreditar e sofrer, mas só quem sofreu com tudo isso foi você porque de tanto insistir os seus sentimentos se tornaram reais e fortes. Naquela noite, você me viu conversando com Severus Snape – James fez o movimento de que iria interrompê-la, mas achou melhor deixar com que Lily continuasse despejando tudo de uma só vez. – Ele era meu amigo de infância. Eu pensava que podia confiar nele. Mas ele estava furioso porque eu havia aceito o seu pedido de namoro, me mandou escolher entre você e ele, como viu que eu jamais te deixaria, me abraçou e você viu. Concluiu tudo errado, e disse que preferiria jamais ter me conhecido assim não teria aquele amor dentro do seu peito e não sofreria tanto.

– Então – James estava visivelmente abalado. – Inconscientemente, esse meu 'eu' fez um feitiço que mudou todo o futuro.

– Aparentemente sim – Lily concordou, cabisbaixa. – O diretor ainda não conseguiu descobrir... Quando eu acordei na Ala Hospitalar, e Madame Pomfrey perguntou o meu nome, soube imediatamente que o seu pedido havia se realizado. Na mesma noite eu tomei uma resolução: Iria fazer de tudo para que você não se apaixonasse por mim outra vez. Eu conheço você muito bem. Convivemos juntos desde os onze anos de idade. Sabia perfeitamente que você iria investir em mim já que eu era nova na escola e tal... Resolvi ceder facilmente. Na minha realidade, nós só brigávamos e eu dizia 'não' para você de todos os jeitos, e você insistia, insistia, insistia... Até se apaixonar por mim. Por isso eu não consigo entender como você pode estar dizendo que está apaixonado! Eu fiz tudo direito, sei que fiz e...

A voz dela morreu na garganta quando James finalizou a distância que havia entre eles, e a abraçou com força. As lágrimas de Lily começaram a molhar a blusa dele. Sem pensar em nada, ela agarrou-se a ele, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

– E se essa sua teoria sem fundamento estivesse certa? Se eu tivesse cansado de você? – James perguntou tentando não parecer exasperado.

– Eu iria continuar levando a minha vida – Lily disse em um fio de voz. – Você estaria feliz. Isso bastaria.

– Iria sacrificar a sua felicidade? Porque, por tudo isso, fica bem claro que você também me ama!!! – James exclamou e a afastou para poder encará-la. Seu coração oscilou uma batida ao ver o rosto dela manchado de tantas lágrimas. – Eu ia perguntar onde está a Lily corajosa, mas, pensando um pouco, eu não teria a mesma coragem que você. No seu lugar, eu faria de tudo para estar com você outra vez...

– Mas...

– Você não entende, não é, Lily? O que esse 'eu' desejou foi totalmente da boca pra fora... Sou ciumento, reconheço isso, com certeza, fiquei fora de mim... Eu _jamais _conseguiria ser feliz sem você na minha vida – James confessou, com uma voz profunda e calma. – Eu te amo, Lily, e aconteça o que for, eu vou me apaixonar por você de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

– Eu também te amo, James, muito... Mais do que eu pensava – Lily murmurou com a voz embargada.

James inclinou-se para beijá-la mais uma vez, e Lily fechou os olhos esperando pelo toque, mas este jamais aconteceu.

Lily perdeu completamente os sentidos antes que James a beijasse.

**Olá.**

**Atualização relâmpago xD Tenho prova amanhã (ainda vou descobrir pra que medicina legal – no curso de Direito – existe u.u), por isso não vou poder responder os reviews.**

**Como prometido, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último. **

**Beijos!!!**

**Branca Takarai.**


	5. Vou te amar para sempre

**Capítulo 05 – Vou te amar para sempre**

– Lily! Lily! – a jovem ouvia uma voz distante chamá-la, mas relutava em abrir os olhos e acordar naquele pesadelo outra vez. – Por todos os bruxos, acorde, por favor!!! – até que ela sentiu gotas de chuva caindo sobre todo seu corpo...

Estava conversando com James na Torre de Astronomia. Não havia como chover ali. Abriu os olhos lentamente, temerosa, e encontrou os olhos angustiados de James Potter, o _seu _namorado, olhando-a fixamente.

– Obrigado! Obrigado!!! – James a abraçou com força. – Eu não sabia mais o que fazer para você acordar!

– O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou com a voz abafada. A chuva forte continuava a castigá-los.

James a ergueu em seus braços e começou a levá-la em direção do castelo.

Porém, quando entraram no castelo, ele não a colocou no chão como ela esperava que ele fizesse. Ao contrário, a levou para mais perto de seu peito.

– James? – Lily murmurou confusa. Tinha certeza de que havia voltado para a sua realidade (não sabia como) e James deveria estar furioso com ela ainda.

– Vou te levar para o dormitório para que você troque essa roupa encharcada – James disse sem fitá-la.

– Não! Eu quero saber agora o que aconteceu! – Lily exclamou em tom autoritário enquanto tentava, em vão, descer.

– Por favor, Lily – James pediu exasperado. – Pelo menos uma vez na vida, me escute! Você não está com o sobretudo do uniforme, sabe... E eu não estou gostando nada como estão olhando para você.

– Oh – foi tudo que Lily conseguiu dizer, antes de sentir o rosto arder. – Sempre com ciúmes, James Potter.

– Que seja – James resmungou irritado e a levou até a Torre da Grifinória.

Não foi com ela até a porta do dormitório feminino por causa do feitiço que impedia que os garotos se aproximassem. Quando a colocou no chão, Lily cambaleou um pouco para o lado e foi prontamente amparada pelo maroto.

– Eu também vou trocar de roupa – James disse, próximo a orelha dela, e a garota sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. – Te espero lá embaixo pra conversarmos.

Lily entrou no dormitório, e encostou-se à porta, incapaz de dar mais um passo que fosse. Suas pernas tremiam mais que vara verde. O que a proximidade com James Potter ainda poderia causar nela?

Precisou de alguns minutos para que a sua respiração se normalizasse e suas pernas tremessem um pouco menos.

Querendo voltar logo para conversar com ele, e tentar entender que raio de confusão era aquela, Lily trocou de roupa rápido, largando a molhada de qualquer jeito sobre a cama. Depois daria um jeito na bagunça com magia.

Quando chegou a sala comunal, encontrou James sentado, sozinho, perto da maior janela do cômodo. Não havia ninguém por perto para ouvi-los.

– James – Lily o chamou, uma vez que James não havia percebido a sua presença.

Ele não disse nada, e Lily apenas ocupou o lugar ao lado dele, no parapeito da janela.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu – James encolheu os ombros. – No segundo em que eu falei aquela estupidez, você desapareceu! Eu _nunca _senti tanto medo antes na minha vida inteira.

– Eu sumi? – Lily murmurou confusa. – Por quanto tempo?

– Não faço ideia – James balançou levemente a cabeça. – Uns dez ou quinze segundos. E deve ter ficado uns dois minutos desacordada.

– Como assim eu sumi? – Lily perguntou exasperada.

– Sumindo! – James retrucou no mesmo tom, mas logo deixou que um suspiro de cansaço escapasse pelos seus lábios. – Foi como se alguém tivesse jogado a minha capa sobre você, e a retirasse pouco depois.

– Por que eu voltei? – Lily disse em um sussurro, mas para si do que para James, que ficou perplexo ao ouvi-la.

– Lily? – a voz de James soou temerosa, em um tom que Lily jamais escutara antes.

– O seu pedido se realizou – Lily esclareceu, e viu as mãos do maroto tremerem levemente.

Lily contou pausadamente sobre como parou em uma realidade alternativa a deles, e tudo o que aconteceu e o que fez enquanto estava lá. James apenas ouvia, surpreso demais para falar qualquer coisa.

– ... Parece que pra você foram apenas dez ou quinze segundos, mas para mim foi bem mais que isso – Lily finalizou sua narrativa. – Acho que você pediu com tanta vontade que...

A frase dela ficou incompleta, pois James a puxou com força pelo braço e a abraçou. Lily, obviamente, não entendeu nada, mas se deixou abraçar. Jamais se sentiria tão protegida como se sentia nos braços de James.

– O que eu falei foi da boca pra fora... Você acha mesmo que eu iria te querer fora da minha vida? – James a afastou um pouco para fitá-la, e inclinou-se para secar, com beijos, as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo rosto dela.

– Você estava muito zangado comigo e com razão – Lily encolheu os ombros, e tentou afastá-lo, afinal não se julgava merecedora do carinho dele. – Eu não devia ter escondido a verdade... Você acabou entendendo tudo errado.

– Lily – James ergueu a cabeça dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Você sabe com eu sou. Teimoso. Cabeça dura. Ciumento. Não escuto antes de tirar minhas conclusões.

– Sabe o que pareceu? – Lily não conseguiu conter o sorriso que queria brincar em seus lábios, e James ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta. – Uma seção de Lily Evans para os maravilhosos atributos de James Potter.

– Engraçadinha – James resmungou fingindo estar emburrado.

– Namorada de maroto, oras – Lily disse mais descontraída enquanto balançava os ombros levemente. Mas logo se arrependeu do que disse.

– Você continua sendo minha namorada, Lily – James falou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, completamente incrédula.

– Quando você sumiu, pode ter sido dez ou quinze segundos, mas pra mim foi uma eternidade – James confessou sem tirar seus olhos dos dela. – E o que você fez quando esteve lá nessa 'outra realidade'... Jamais daria certo, Lily, eu jamais seria capaz de não te amar.

Emocionada, Lily o abraçou e aconchegou-se nos braços do namorado.

– Me perdoe – Lily murmurou, enquanto sentia-se totalmente embriagada pelo perfume dele.

– Só se você prometer que não vai esconder mais nada de mim – James afagou a namorada, afundando a mão nos cabelos ruivos da jovem.

– Você vai ter que prometer me ouvir antes de me julgar – Lily disse ainda com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, ouvindo a batida acelerada do coração do maroto.

– Prometemos juntos, então?

– Claro – Lily disse com o sorriso que aquecia o coração do maroto, e o fazia esquecer qualquer contratempo que tivessem tido.

– Prometo te amar para sempre – os dois disseram juntos, e surpreenderam-se com as palavras ditas.

Depois sorriram, se tivessem combinado de dizer isso, ao mesmo tempo, não teria saído tão perfeito.

E a promessa foi selada com muitos beijos. E Lily pensou que não poderia ser mais feliz, e chegou a conclusão de que, se tivesse outra chance e voltasse no tempo, não faria nada diferente, afinal, se as coisas não tivessem sido como foram, não seriam James Potter e Lily Evans.

**FIM**

**Olá!**

**Bom, eu não ia atualizar hoje, mas eu tô aqui pra morrer de tédio e os reviews me distraem xDDD Sem falar que nenhuma das fics que eu acompanho foi atualizada... Tô quase pra subir pra o teto de tédio e desespero xDD**

**Eu disse que ia ser uma fic curta. Era pra ter sido um capítulo só, mas a pessoa aqui se empolgou que foi uma beleza. Estou pensando em escrever um outro fic assim, em poucos capítulos, tenho até duas ideias já, só falta é coragem pra escrever.**

**Muito obrigada **_a __patilion, __Maga do 4__, __Mih Brandon Cullen__, __Liligi__, __Aline Cullen__, __Musette Fujiwara__, __Tiif Prongs__ e __Fernii_**pelas reviews.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **

Checking for availability of this username ...


End file.
